bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison and Blades! Yuzuru vs Isshōmaru
Similar People A teenaged silver haired boy, and a child with twin-tails were sitting on the cliff's edge. Isshō sighed and looked up at the evening sky. "Awai-kun, this is pretty and peaceful, but I'm bored." The Shinigami said in a feminine voice. Awai's sighed as well, though his sounded resigned. "I can't really help if you're bored, Isshō, I don't have entertainers at my beck and call." Isshō frowned. "You're not being very supportive." "And that's my fault?" The two laughed, a joyous and raucous sound that echoes and would have attracted the attention of anyone. Elsewhere: Yuzuru was tired of training and was traveling through the mountains to kill time. "Damn spirit...making jokes about my face and then kicking my ass afterwards..." he thought, recalling the previous training session he had with Aohime. Isshō sighed as the laughing ceased. "What I need is a good fight. I can't go all out against Awai-kun because I'd kill him. I need someone I can fight full-out with no hesitation." What Isshō didn't know was that very person was coming up the hillside at this very moment. Yuzuru felt the presence of two people at the top of the hillside. Curious about the people there, he continued to move along until he saw the two of them sitting on the edge of the cliff. "How odd, I don't usually see people here very often." he said, looking at the two. The two turned at the same time, and saw Yuzuru standing there. Awai spoke first. "Who are you?" Was the first thing he said, and his tone was rather rude. "Hm, isn't it rude to ask someone for their name without saying your own?" replied Yuzuru in a mocking tone. "I'm rudeness incarnate." Awai replied. "Now who are you?" Isshō giggled, but said nothing. "I am just a nameless nobody that is enjoying a nice hike." said Yuzuru, waving his hand towards the surrounding and still using his mocking tone. Isshō sighed. "My name is Isshōmaru Ureshii and this is my husband, Awai Shirosaki. What's your name?" This was all said very fast and in a very kind tone. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka" replied the person in question in a nicer tone than before. "How odd, I feel something off about that girl over there...I doubt its just my imagination though..." he thought as he looked at Isshōmaru. Isshō smiled at the frown on Awai's face. "Awai-kun, it never hurts to be nice to people you know." He said. "They may turn out to be useful." "You should listen to the little girl over there, it might help you in the long run." said Yuzuru in a teasing manner. Isshō smiled. "Nice to know I've still got it." He said, his white teeth showing in his smile. "I'm a guy Yuzuru-chan." "So that's why I felt something off about you, your a guy!" said Yuzuru finally understanding why Isshōmaru felt odd to him. "And so are you." Isshō replied. "You look like a girl, and sound like a girl, but you're not." "Thank god...someone that can actually tell that I'm a guy for once..." said Yuzuru, grateful that he isn't mistaken for a girl this time. Isshō smiled. "I can smell the difference." "Smell what? My shampoo and bodywash?" asked Yuzuru. Isshō chuckled. "No. Boys just have a sweeter smell to me than girls do, so it's easy to detect fakes." "Hm...thats an odd ability you have..." replied Yuzuru, not really understanding how guys smell sweeter than girls. "Yeah." Isshō said, the ruby-red ring on his hand glinting. "Hey Yuzuru-chan, do you like to fight?" "I do enjoy fights, though I dislike needless killing...Why do you ask?" responded Yuzuru. "I get the feeling that I know what he is going to ask..." he thought as soon as he replied. "Well I'm bored, and I really want to fight someone, but I don't wanna fight Awai-kun. So would you spar with me?" "Sure, why not?...besides, I need some other form of training...Jinzen has been getting on my nerves lately..." replied Yuzuru, reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Jinzen?" Isshō asked. "I never bother with that if I can help it." He drew his sword, a pink katana with a spiked guard. "It's a great way to understand your sword's ability...though mine has a habit of pissing me off..." replied Yuzuru, swinging his sword to allow the sheath to fly out and land by a nearby tree. Isshō giggled again. "I'm not one for conversation with my sword. It doesn't have the most pleasant personality." "Tell me about it...mine always acts so cheerful but you never know what the hell is going through that mind of hers..." said Yuzuru, shifting to a defensive position. "Mine is just plain rude, and she doesn't hold back when you try to fight her." Isshō gripped his sword. "I'd bet good money she wants me dead." "Still better than one who teases you about how girly you look and only fighting slighty above your level on purpose..." replied Yuzuru. He then raised his left arm and pointed at his opponent and fired off a Byakurai. Isshō raised the flat side of his blade to block, and sent a Sōkatsui spell at Yuzuru. "True, but mine seems to spy in on my personal life. Gets annoying." Awai's expression was one of disbelief and annoyance. "These two are like two peas in a pod." Yuzuru used a Danku spell to stop the Sōkatsui spell and then retaliated with a Sōren Sōkatsui spell. "Mine not only spies on my personal life but comments on it every chance she gets..." said Yuzuru with disdain. "Seems we're tied." Isshō said, jumping out of the spells way. He sped towards Yuzuru. "Shudder, Shinkon." He said, his katana taking the form of a pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. He swung it down at Yuzuru's shoulder. Yuzuru swung his blade up to parry the blow. "We can't really count it as a tie if all we do is fight with Kidō..." he replied. He then used shunpo to get behind his opponent and slashed downwards. "I was referring to our dislike of our Zanpakutō." Isshō replied, swinging his blade up to block, and jumped back. "Care to tell me your name one more time?" "You have a rather bad memory don't you?...My name is Yuzuru Akiraka." he replied, watching what Isshōmaru will do. "Alright." Isshō smiled. He charged back at Yuzuru, thrusting his blade at him, aiming for his liver. Yuzuru parried once more and twirled out of the way at the same time. He then fired off another Sōren Sōkatsui at Isshōmaru. Isshō dodged once again, jumping into the air as it whizzed under him. He shot at Yuzuru like a bullet, and swinging his sword down at Yuzuru's shoulder. He turned his body to dodge the attack this time though he was a bit too late. He saw the tip of the blade graze his shoulder but it didn't look like he was cut. "What the hell was that?" thought Yuzuru trying to understand what he just saw. He then swung his blade at Isshōmaru's waist, trying to cut him in half. The boy dodged, jumping back, and smiled, for he knew his toxin was about to take effect. Watching his opponent jump back, Yuzuru wondered why Isshōmaru was smiling. Then he felt it, pain shot through his shoulder though there was no physical wound to show for it. "So that's what that was...your sword's ability injects some sort of neurotoxin into your enemy when you cut them then you heal their wounds the moment the blade leaves the cut...what an annoying ability..." he observed. He then made a similar cut to his shoulder to try to counteract the pain. "Now why would you do that?" Isshō asked, clearly puzzled. "My blade makes it so you don't have to bleed. Yet here your are cutting yourself. Could it be...you're a masochist?" "Of course not, it eases the pain from the neurotoxin a bit..." replied Yuzuru. He then began to twirl and dance with his blade and said "Dance with beauty and grace, Aohime". The katana began to glow and elongate into a silver longsword with a large sapphire gem placed in the center of the guard. Then suddenly, a blue blade resembling Aohime fell out of the sky. Isshō instantly jumped back, the blade stabbing the ground. "Awww you have long distance abilities. I want some!" "Ask your spirit for one then..." retorted Yuzuru. He then commanded his sword to rise once more and fly towards Isshōmaru while another shot towards where Yuzuru assumed he is going to land when he dodged it. Isshō spun in a circle, deflecting any oncoming blades with his sword, and extended a finger at Yuzuru. "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō." He called out the spell's name, and six rods of light shot at Yuzuru in a circle formation. Yuzuru quickly vanished with the use of shunpo leaving a sword behind to take the hit, the beams of light crashing into the blue sword. He then reappeared above Isshōmaru and slashed downwards with another sword flying towards him from the right that is just barely out of his peripheral vision. Isshō swung his sword up to block Yuzuru's, though the blade Yuzuru had sent at him pierced his flesh. He jumped back, pulling the blade out. "Yuzuru-kun, would you like to see my Zanpakutō's other ability?" He smiled, a very kind and bright smile. "Even if I say I don't want to, will that stop you from doing it?" asked Yuzuru, jumping back with both the swords floating next to him. He then formed another sword and allowed the three swords to circle around him. "Of course not." Isshō began to twirl his blade. "Wish.." He whispered, and he was enveloped in smoke. His spiritual pressure began to alter, and when the smoke had cleared, Isshō did not seem to be there. Instead, it was a perfect double of Yuzuru Akiraka. "Great...You can even copy people's appearances, though I do get the feeling that there is something more to it than meets the eye..." evaluated Yuzuru. He then sent all three of the blades towards his double from multiple directions, one from above, another from the left, and the last from the right. Yuzuru himself kicked into shunpo and reappeared behind him and slashed down with a Seinaru Hane no Nagare. "There is more to it than meets the eye." Isshō said, spinning again do deflect the blades, and jumped back quickly, dodging the giant feather attack. "For example, I know about how your sister made you dress up as a girl during your childhood." Isshō smiled, though it was Yuzuru's smile and not his own. "And I know what you hate. I know what you look like in Bankai." "You not only copy my face and voice...you even have all of my memories...your Zanpakutō's other ability is a major pain in the ass for people like me..." said Yuzuru annoyed about how this person knows everything now. "Since you know so much, including my Bankai...I guess I should get rid of you...Senken no Mai!" he muttered, disappearing with the use of shunpo. Isshō chuckled and vanished, clashing with Yuzuru's, mimicking his Senken no Mai flawlessly. "Damn it, I should've known that he would be able to copy my attacks too..." muttered the real Yuzuru. He then summoned a grand total of seven blades to circle around him and dashed towards his copy. The seven swords scattered around the two and flew towards the fake from various directions while the real Yuzuru attacked with multiple slashes of Seinaru Hane no Nagare. "Dance with beauty and grace, Aoihime." Isshō declared, his blade changing into a longsword with a sapphire gem in the center. He summoned seven blades like the original Yuzuru, and they clashed with the blades Yuzuru summoned, leaving Isshō free to retaliate against Yuzuru with Seinaru Hane no Nagare. Breaking away from the clash and landing a distance away, Yuzuru said "Other than the fact that there is someone other than myself that knows what my bankai looks like, I am kind of enjoying this fight...It's great practice for when I enter Jinzen again.". He then focused and formed a rod in his hand and said "Hyapporankan" before tossing it at his copy. Though before it reached him, the rod seperated into multiple shorter ones aiming to bind him and the area around him. One of his summoned swords swept Isshō off his feet, allowing to float, and whisked him higher into the air, away from the bindings. "It isn't like I'll tell anyone what you look like!" Isshō called down. "I actually think it's a cute outfit!" "As long as no one else knows, I'm fine with that...and I don't think that outfit looks cute...IT'S FREAKING EMBARRASING!" replied Yuzuru as he jumped onto one of his own swords and flew towards Isshōmaru with the other six swords flying in front of him. Isshō chuckled, his six swords flying at Yuzuru. "C'mon! You look like a girl, sound like a girl. Take freakin' advantage of it!" "Like hell I will, it's too weird...I'm not like you, you crossdresser!" answered Yuzuru, clashing with his copy again. "I take that as a compliment you know." Isshō said, three of his swords joining and connecting, forming a Sankenshu to protect him. "And I think Yuzuki nee-chan was putting you on the right track." "Like hell she is, she is just doing that for herself...you know as much as I do that part of the reason that I didn't return to the Seireitei was because of her!" shouted Yuzuru. He then commanded the swords to fly around the shield to attack him. Isshō dodged by using his sword to whisk him away. "I still say she was on the right track." Isshō chirped, and the six swords he was wielding shot at Yuzuru from all around. "Shikensu" muttered Yuzuru, forming a blue triangular pyramid shaped barrier around him and deflected the swords that shot at him. Allowing the barrier to dissipate after the attack, he then said "Regardless, I am away from her now so it is a moot point...". He then sent the swords after his copy once more. Isshō sent his swords at the oncoming swords, which were deflected at the exact moment Isshō was covered in mist, and reverted to his own appearance. "Seems my transformation is over." He said, sighing. "Such a pity, I founds using your form to be quite an enjoyable experience." "Hm, that little copy trick of yours has a time limit of about ten minutes...interesting..." observed Yuzuru. He then sent three swords at Isshōmaru again from mulitple directions. Isshō blocked them with a Danku spell. "Yeah. If I has so chosen, I could have made the transformation mimic you completely, so my consciousness would be suppressed, and the body would act like you. Not much point to that if you ask me." "I would have preferred you not doing that...they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery but it just gets on my nerves..." replied Yuzuru. He then used shunpo to get behind the barrier and cut downwards. Isshō caught the blade with his hand and threw Yuzuru high into the air, following up with a burst of Shunpo. "Sōkatsui!" He cried, firing a blast of blue energy from his hands at Yuzuru's limp figure. "Shikensu" muttered Yuzuru, sensing the attack and blocking with his barrier once more. He then said "Senken no Mai" and disappeared with a shunpo again. Isshō however, proved to be fast enough to dodge the strikes from Yuzuru's Senken no Mai, receiving only minor cuts. Awai called out to him. "Isshō, do get to cut up out there! We have plans later tonight and we can't have you tending to numerous wounds instead." "I know I know!" He called back. He made a strange handseal. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō #75, Gochūtekan!" He cried, summoning five incredibly tall and thick pillars that fell down towards Yuzuru, aiming to pin him to the ground. Yuzuru sent his swords out to cover for him as get evaded the pillars falling towards him. He then allowed his eyes to hollowfy and fired a barrage of balas towards Isshōmaru. Isshō was pummeled by the energy bullets, and shook his head. He had a look of extreme appointment on his face, possibly due to his spell that had failed. He extended his hand. "Hadō #31, Ōkasen!" He cried, firing a wave of yellow energy with a wide blast radius at Yuzuru. "Sankenshu" muttered Yuzuru as the wave of yellow energy crashed into his barrier. After the attack faded and the barrier shattered, Yuzuru was nowhere to be seen. He then reappeared behind Isshōmaru and slashed down with a black Seinaru Hane no Nagare. Isshō used Enkosen to block, and jumped back. He began to chant. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" He cried, and expelled several spears of light that were all fired at towards Yuzuru. "Ah crap" said Yuzuru as he kicked into shunpo while sending his swords to detonate the spears before the explosion can envelop him. Through the smoke from the explosion, seven new swords appeared and flew towards his opponent. "Sōren Sōkatsu!" Isshō cried, the swords being enveloped in the blast and disintegrating. "Haien!" He cried, sending a purple orb of flame at Yuzuru. Yuzuru formed a Sankenshu in front of him to block the fireball. He then used shunpo to get above Isshōmaru to fired off an abnormally large azure cero at him. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Isshō cried, firing a large blast of electric blue energy, and it collided with the Cero, clashing with it, keeping it some good distance from Isshō. "I should have use Hollowfication while I was using your form." Isshō said, frowning as the energies clashed. "I wasn't thinking!" "Well you should have thought about that before time ran out for you..." responded Yuzuru. He then stopped his cero to attack Isshōmaru from behind by using shunpo while he was distracted with the clashing energies. Isshō, however, wasn't distracted, and he quickly broke connections with the Cero, dodging the sneak attack. He sighed. "Yuzuru-kun, mind if we end it here?" Isshō asked. He looked very tired. "Sure...I was getting kinda bored anyway..." replied Yuzuru. "Aw that hurts my feelings." "And you having my memories hurt mine...so we are even..." he retorted. Isshō frowned as off towards Awai. "You really should lighten up." Isshō said sternly, reminiscent of a mother lecturing her son. "Take advantage of your appearance and get a boyfriend." "Like hell I will...I am straight for goodness sake!" replied Yuzuru. Isshō frowned deeply. "Then you aren't worth you're appearance." He said, as a purple barrier surrounded Awai and himself, and they began to float away. "Take my advice! Or perhaps I will tell everyone you know what you look like in Bankai!" "No!, you tell anyone about that and I swear I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself!" shouted Yuzuru with cartoonish vein pulsing on the side of his head. This time it was Awai's voice that rang out. "I'd advise you against that my friend! Consider it a friendly warning!" "Tch, if anyone finds out about my Bankai...There is going to be hell..." he muttered to himself, watching the two fade away in the distance. He then allowed six of the swords to vanish and jumped on the remaining one to use as a hoverboard. He flew towards the direction of his house, thinking about what to make for dinner tonight. THE END